Twisted Twilight
by Whovian-011
Summary: What happens when two girls are stuck in Twilight. Pure chaos for the Cullens, is the answer. Story starts out slow but get real deep. First of four part saga... Twisted Twilight. Rated T for language and Edward and Bella bashing by characters in story.
1. Halfway Point

This is my first Twilight fanfic so I hope you guys like it. Hope you like it. This story will be uploaded every Tuesday, sooo… get to reading

**Alyssa's POV**

It was a muggy day; there was a thick cover of a tremendous purple glow. It was definitely going to rain.

I threw my mountain blue North Face® bag over my shoulder and yelled 'Bye', to no one in particular. I ran out through the willowing tree in my yard and trudged slowly down the block to Springfield Boulevard and 141st avenue and met one of my best friends, Ariella Saunders, she hugged me as she waited for the bus, going the opposite direction, towards Jamaica.

The Q85 bus crawled up and she whispered 'Bye' in her singsongy voice, kissed my plump red cheek swiftly, and skipped on the bus. I waved anxiously and ran when I realized I would miss meeting my best friend, Megan, who was waiting at the store for me.

I scurried and when I finally arrived. Megan glared, obviously telling I had been in a rush.

She glowered at me. "In a rush again?"

I laughed, embarrassed "Uh, you know me, Meg. Thanks." I grabbed the juice she so kindly got me.  
>We walked a short block in the school, but when we sat in our musty, humid math class, in awe and disbelief as the majority of the left side of my class wasn't junior high school 231at all...But Megan and I immediately decoded the familiarity... it was the one and only Forks High School class, and we were stuck halfway warped with it. I violently shoved Brea's, the girl who sits in front of me in math, shoulder, hoping that she would see it but she just glared and shoved me back...hard. I did not notice, I was too astonished.<p>

Then I shoved Megan's shoulder, and I saw we had the same wide chocolate-brown eyes... she'd notice, of course, because she was as much of a twi-hard as me, she whispered simultaneously, "I know," She nodded absently. Then said, only a little louder "What the hell is going on?"  
>I shrugged; I could not concentrate properly with the overlapping voices of the two entirely different places, classes and folks. I was easily agitated. Therefore, I rubbed my fingers against my pulsing temples, and tried to think, think as of this sick thing was only a fantasy, because it definitely wasn't cute...<p>

After our math class, Megan and I waited impatiently for the bell, we scurried out knocking over people from our class, and from Forks High, to follow Bella and... Edward.

I had been completely blown away when I realized how well we had blended in. These oblivious teens could not possibly use an excuse that Forks, Washington was a big city, and the population was into the early 4,000s... everyone knew everyone. Megan and I were very different. This schools population was entirely made of Caucasian and Asian teens. Megan and I were far from that.

We were far from teenagers, and we were-well, black. We walked absentmindedly through the halls until Megan dragged into a bathroom.

"What the hell?" I said, glaring at her. My glare softened as I realized she was scared of something. Her hair was her sides, so I could not see her clearly. She was looking at the mirror so I looked to. Then, my eyes were wide with horror as I looked into the cloudy mirror- we blended in so well because we were JUST LIKE THEM. Let me repeat the fact we looked like one of them.

It may have been a stretch to be so hysterical, yes. Nevertheless, this was a contradiction to anything we had ever seen. I stared into the dirty mirror, partially pissed, and partially dumbfounded. What was happening? I was hoping this was a sick, supernatural joke. I mean, I really do not quite remember waking up, right?

"What the HELL?" Megan yelled, at no specific person.  
>I stared again. My irises were no longer brown, but a terrific green. I squinted. My skin was a pale ivory. Scarily drained of color, I had dark burgundy hair and it was almost brown. I groaned in utter disgust. Why did I look like a bimbo cheerleader?<p>

It was a conspiracy. Bad luck charm? Maybe. I blinked, hard before I stared at Megan. I snickered. She looked top pretty for her, it was scary.  
>"Look in the mirror." I said, between snickers<p>

"No," She protested, "I don't want to see myself like, like YOU look."

"You don't look as girly." I chided

"Yeahhh..." She turned toward the mirror "Oh my god!"

She was not pale like me, no, but she was not far off. Her irises remained brown, but her hair was a pitch black, draping over her tiny face like a wall.

"At least you don't look like 'That Whore Named Chelsea!" I shouted.

"Let's Go. We're here for...something." Megan facilitated.

I think she was only mad because of her skin color. Her regular skin color was a dark brown, now it was the farthest thing from it. I frowned and followed her.

The hallways of this school were not large like normal. It was farthest from, because as plain as I can see, THIS TOWN WASN'T NORMAL!  
>"Hellooo." a voice said, I turned.<p>

Ugh. Stupid teenage white boy.

"I'm gonna shove that hello up your-" Megan started

"Shhh. Don't." I restrained her "He was cute."

"Aghh!" Megan walked ahead

I giggled and followed a big broad and caught my shoulder "Chelsea Matthews! You are supposed to be in Biology! If you and Evelyn are cutting-,"

"What are you-" I started then stopped-I no longer looked like me.

"We're leaving now." Megan guided me to Math. I shrugged, looking both sat down taking some innocent enough looking seats. Then I did another double take.

It was not just another Math class, or just a bunch of Caucasian kids. It was a familiar group of kids; we had seen and read about thousands of times. From Forks High School. From Our lovely book.

Twilight.


	2. Search Time

Here's that new chapter I promised, just as I said. I may be a little late but it's here. Here is the second chapter to Twisted Twilight.

"You can't be serious." I said. "We've got to go." I started to get up but Megan pulled me back down, making me bang my thighs on the desk and get a few glances from classmates.

"You want to cut class?" She scoffed, leaning back. "YOU would get caught" She said, clearly trying to start a fight with me.

I scoffed. "Me?" I made her sit up again but she just put herself back in the same position.

"You are completely ignorant of situations like these." She said, breathing in deeply, as if she was taking in the sights.

I shook my head. "You love labeling people with that word." I leaned back a little too, but not as much as she was. It was like she wanted to fall.

"So many people are, though." She said, looking over at me. She was begging me to debate that topic

I stood up once I knew the teacher was inattentive. This isn't my school, why should I care about all of this work?

"Let's go." I muttered, pulling her out the back door. The hallways were completely different again. Like their high school had overtaken our middle school.

"This is supernatural." She said, looking around again and squinting as if she thought it was a dream. Cool fact: whoever we were wore contacts. Since we were both close to blind and needed glasses to see any thing this was like a major bonus.

It would be cool…If I wasn't so afraid." I said, being completely honest with my best friend. She would probably laugh at me or something.

She laughed. What did I tell you? "Of what?" She said, loudly. I gripped her arm tightly and pulled her close.

"Vampires exist here." I said, whispering in case they were listening in. Sue me, I'm paranoid.

She scoffed. "I thought you loved vampires." I let go of her arm and we kept walking.

"Not in this scenario" I muttered, hoping she didn't hear me.

"Come on." She said, obviously listening to me closely. "Or you're too scared to investigate?" She said, turning around. She always taunted me that way.

I shrugged. "I want to go back now." She pulled me down the empty hallways, possibly looking for an opening back to our world.

Megan's POV

Great. Our whole school was nowhere to be found. No way to get back means I've just lost everything except for jabber-jaws.

"Oh, you know this is your entire fault." I said.

"This doesn't have to be such a bad thing." She said, clearly starting to lose her little mind.

"How? How isn't it?" I said, not even bothering to turn and look at her.

"Don't be so dramatic." She said. "This is something we'll look back on and laugh about."

I shook my head. "No, No. This is something we'll never look back on."

We went inside the bathroom. "This is hopeless. Maybe if we get on a plane back to New Yo-" I cut her off before she started giving herself false hope.

"No, Alyssa we're in a completely different universe and year." I said, shaking my head at the possible migraine I was giving myself.

"Don't be such a pessimist." She said. I washed my hands, looking in the mirror.

"Oh, my gosh." I said, still taken aback by the way I looked now.

"What?" She said. "You're completely dramatic." She said, not even bothering to look at this clean mirror. In this one, you could see exactly what we looked like.

"You too! Look in the mirror!" I said, turning her around to look at the mirror.

She looked. "Eew. Green is not my eye color." She said, feeling her face and fixing her hair.

"Oh my gosh, is this not phasing you at all?" I said, glaring at her. She's starting to lose that mind.

She shrugged. "At least we know what we look like, and blend in."

She was deranged.

"Okay, you've lost it." I said, stepping away from the mirror.

"Let's go, we already go here." She said. Oh, Lord. Watch her get us in more trouble.

"I'm not even going to ask." I said, following her out the room.

As soon as we got into the hallway, someone was blowing whistles at us. Huh. Guess I wasn't wrong about her being a magnet for trouble.

I am only stopping here because I want to. Review. Subscribe. Favorite . The faster that happens. The faster I put out a new chapter. I was going to put this up yesterday but I got a surprise test from my S.S teacher.


	3. Whistles

Here's the next chapter to Twisted Twilight. The story is starting out a little slow, I will admit but wait until we get to Edward's house. Not a fun time for him. Go ahead and read on. then review... always review

As soon as we got into the hallways, someone was blowing whistles at us.

"Alyssa's POV"

"Oh my gosh" I groaned, looking over at the man. "What?" We both looked to the middle-aged man in a dangerously ugly plaid shirt.

"Get to class." The man said. "Now." He said, trying to sound like he ran the show but came up short. We started to walk away and he had a smile on his face from being "assertive"

"Don't blow that damn whistle again." Megan said, looking over her shoulder. His facial expression instantly changed to a stern look.

"You can't do things like that, he's a teacher!" I said, pinching her.

"If she's not going to respect a teacher, maybe she'll respect a principal." He said, putting his hands on his hips

Ugh. Just as I thought.

"Great, you got us sent to the principal's office." I said, walking along side her. Her smile could almost be felt.

"Sorry. I didn't know he was a teacher." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Liar.

I scoffed. "Yeah, Okay."

"Okay, you ladies may go. Hopefully, Miss Evelyn could use more civilized language towards teachers." She nodded, almost pretending to go along. We were lucky, this teacher was too weak to bring some kids who were late to the principal.

"We won't be here again." I said, almost running away.

"Why'd he call you Evelyn?" I asked, squinting at her.

" Like I said, our, uh newly acquired faces have already been here." She said, looking at me like I was stupid.

She turned into a classroom.

"Oh, so glad you girls could join us." The teacher said while writing on the board.

"What? No, we don't be-" I started.

"Yeah." Megan pinched me.

We sat in the only empty seats. "What class is this?" I asked her. She picked up one of the textbooks lying around.

"Biology." She said, while setting it back down

Great. I knew not a thing about it.

"Look, Alyssa." She muttered, motioning to the two people in front of us.

"What?" I shrugged, moving her away.

She groaned. "Ugh, you're so blonde."

I shrugged. "Well, I kinda am." I picked up some strands of my hair.

"It's Edward and Bella," She said, pointing over at them.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Like from the book?" I said, looking wide-eyed at her.

"No shit, Sherlock," She said, hitting me in the back of the head.

"Ladies if your could keep it down, that'd be great." The teacher said, interrupting our conversation.

Wow. We even get in trouble in places we had never been to. This is exactly what happens to us in our school.

"Just pass me a note. That is not loud. Even for you." She said, taking out some paper from "Evelyn's" bag. Jeez, soon I was going to take the stuff in my bag and put it in "Chelsea's" or me or... stop giving myself a headache.

I nodded to her, taking the empty piece.

"What are they doing?" I scribbled on a paper. She straightened the rugged page out, wrote a few lines and gave it back.

"Listen, my hearing is no better than yours," I read. I sighed right after.

"K" I scribbled. They were not even talking. As a matter of fact, they were trying to stay as far away from each other as possible.

"They aren't doing anything!" I wrote, passing the note under the textbook.

"Ugh, don't you remember what's going on?" She wrote back. She pulled out Twilight, flipping through to a page.

"Read." She whispered. I took the book, reading the chapter. I only skimmed, reading it was unnecessary.

" Oh!" I said, almost yelling. Some of the people who were close looked over at us.

She slapped my arm. "Shush."

I grabbed the paper from her.

"I get it, but why are we here?" I wrote.

"I was thinking, you're the one who made us leave the classroom!" She wrote.

"Yeah. So?" I wrote.

The bell rang and I launched the paper in the garbage, and this time it actually went in. Score!

I threw my books in my bag.

"So?" I repeated.

"It's your fault we're in this mess!" She said, almost making her voice like the Megan I knew. Instead of a moderate tone, this one was downright hard. Me, on the other hand, had a sort of high pitch.

"Hey, hey you wanted to explore." I mocked, making my voice deep.

"No time to argue. Just… follow them." She said.

I scoffed. "And how can we follow them both at the same time if they're not together?"

"Splitup, Genius." She answered frankly.

"Oh!" I said. "Yeah, Yeah. And who will I follow?"

She shrugged. "Edward?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Nope. Uh-Uh."

"Why?" She whined. "I thought you liked him."

I shook my head again. "So? I don't wanna get slaughtered."

She laughed. "You really are blonde. Don't stay so close idiot."

"So? I can't run. What'll that do?" I said

"He's not an imbecile. Besides, how are you sure you even smell appealing?" She said, turning to look at me.

I scoffed. "You told me. Think I forgot?"

She laughed. "Yep I did. Just go and don't make it obvious."

I groaned. "If I die, I'm gonna shoot you."

She shook her head. "How?"

I scoffed. "If I'm dead, I – Oh, yeah."

"Stop stalling, Go." She said.

"No fair, who exactly are you following?" I accused

"Um….Bella?" She said.

"Like that's so hard. Give Alyssa the hard job, right?" I said sarcastically.

"It's really not; you're just ever so dramatic." She said. I walked away, grumbling and complaining to myself.

* * *

><p>Who should we show next? Edward or Bella. Your choice. And I've got good news! There will be a new chapter everyday for all of next week starting on Monday and ending on Friday!<p> 


	4. Calawah Way

AS if this day couldn't get anymore hectic, I was assigned to spy on the one who could kill me. What would make her say that? I don't know. Seems to me she hasn't been thinking clearing lately. I had no idea how to do this. Megan had gotten the easy job. She got to follow the girl who fell over her own two feet and was unaware of her surroundings. I followed the bloodsucking mindreader. Great. As if I could do that.

So far, I thought I was doing a pretty good job. He probably thought I was another kid going to class.

Mini-gasp. . Unless he was reading my mind now. Probably not. I mean, I usually beat the odds. Maybe my mind blocks out his weird sixth sense out. But if it didn't, I know I was so messed up.

" Are you going to take a seat today, young lady?" Our math teacher said, cocking an eyebrow. Please, I could go way higher.

I looked up. " What?" I said, but instantly regretted it. I had forgotten that I had new teachers now.

" Sit down." The teacher said to me.

" I... where do I sit?" I asked, looking around for an empty seat.

He scoffed. " I dont know what's with your best friend and you.. She came here earlier not knowing where her seat was. Right there, behind the young man." He said, pointing to the left-side of the classroom.

Genius teacher. There's more than one... oh. Great. Right behind Edward.

This would make me look too suspicious.

I walked unusually slow to my seat. I sat down, to be as casual as possible, I said something. I thought it'd be less awkward.

" Hi." I whispered.

No answer.

Well , now I see how Bella must've felt. Getting the cold shoulder from Edward must've been really insulting. I was undeniably clueless of the work. Thank God I hadn't really gotten called on. I didn't want to attract anymore unnecessary attention to me. When the bell rang, I couldn't have sprang out the room any faster than I had.

I caught Megan coming out the class, laughing with three guys.

Mike, Tyler and Eric.

I caught her arm. " What the hell?" You've made friends?" This was so unfair. She always did things that were unpredictable.

She shrugged." Yeah so? Bella's friends. I'm making progress. What about you?" She started squinting at me, making me instantly want to lie under pressure.

I scoffed. " Uh, YEAH. Sure, Tons of uh, progress."

She narrowed her eyes again. " That's a bunch of bull shit."

I sighed. " Edward's rude, okay? Biology finished. Bella's way more easier." I whined, pouting my lips. I probably looked like a whore but I didn't give two shits.

"Okay,Okay, Just don't get to close to Edward." She said, whispering.

I scoffed. " Wha-What are you saying?"

"Well I may have forgotten to mention that, uh, well you kinda attract a lot of mosquitoes for a reason." She said, softly so no one would hear her say something that sounded so stupid.

"What the hell do mosquitoes have anything to do with this?" I said harshly.

She groaned." Uh blood, idiot. Your blood."

I was a little confused... as usual. "Oh-So? What do you mean, i dont get- OH! You did not forget, Megan!"

She laughed a little.

" You just wanted me to forget and not chicken out. Goddamn, it worked.

She shrugged. "Just do it. Let's go."

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful. We were just stuck afterschool. That is, once we had realized that we had absolutely no idea. where to go. Ah. Our ignorance was neverending today, wasn't it?

We had no bright ideas. Where were we going to go? What were we going to do?

" Hey!" Megan said.

"Lightbulb time?" I asked.

" Yep" She said."Check for money. Maybe we inherited something from these girls."

I shrugged, shuffling through the bag.

"Uh,lip gloss,eye shadow. EW!" I said, eyeing the disgusting item.

"What?" She said, looking over.

"Tampon!" I threw it behind me.

She laughed "Just like your bag!"

I narrowed my eyes."Hey...wallet." I handed it over to her.

She opened it."Jackpot."

"What are you going to do anyway?"I asked.

She scoffed"Um,oh I don't know, go to a motel!"

I gasped. "Oh, that's way better then what I was thinking?"

She glared"What were you thinking?"

"Camp out in the woods or something."I said.

She grabbed me. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

We found this stop off motel like a mile or two from the school. It was so creepy how everything was like...deserted in this town. Oh,yeah, did I forget to mention...

We totally hitched a ride. Scariest shit ever.

"This is the most clean motel I have ever been to!"Alyssa exclaimed.

I scoffed"Have you ever been to one?"

She shook her head. "Only hotels,But on television, they always have roaches and rats."

I scoffed. "Wow"

The television was old, but at least they had cable... sort of. Listen, I wont complain. We're saving a fortune in order to not sleep outside.

"Wait! SVU! Put on SVU." She exclaimed

"It doesn't exist yet." I lied. I knew damn well it did.

"Yes! Season 1 was in 1999. It's 2005." Obviously,she did,too.

"It's not on." I said.

After a while, we shut off the television. First, reception here sucked. Next, people in Forks had horrible television taste. It was sad.

We found iPods in the bags and shuffled through it. we realized how much their music would suck being the fact that it was 2005, and we were seven years ahead. No one we listened to barely existed. Paramore barely existed. Panic ATD too. The only songs that could be enjoyable was maybe rap. I doubt we'd find any of it. These girls were prisses. Not even Green Day. Sick.

"Ugh, this sucks so bad!" Alyssa whined, all the stuff in one bag. I had done the same.

"Stop whining. Just go to bed or... something."

She shrugged. "Fine. I will."

The next morning, we realized that we had to get a move on everything. We were here for a reason, besides our slight idiocy. We had to fulfill it and get home. I hadn't had chicken in we were missing school.

"How are we even going to get anywhere? We can't drive!" Alyssa said

"Um," I thought. For once, her complaining was necessary. "I'll think of something." It didn't take long until I had one of Alyssa's famous lightbulb moments. I always saved us from one of her messes.

But it just wasn't coming to me. They had no public transportation. They had taxis.

Taxis.

"Taxis!" I said

She gave me a "wtf" face.

"Taxi!" I said. "We have money. Taxis exist, right?" I said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Ugh," She groaned. "Why don't these girls have goddamn cars?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get your shit. Let's go."

It took us about half an hour to haul a goddamn taxi. I hated Washington. We couldn't even have drop us off in front of their home. I had no idea where I'd tell him to drop us off.

"Hey, guy driving the taxi", Alyssa asked "Drop us off by, uh, wait".

She tapped me. "Where are we going?"

"Remember from Eclipse? Smh, child, just smh." All I got was a cold look from the driver.

"What the fuck you looking at? Can you just bring us to Calawah Way?"

He hesitated for a second but turned back to say,

"That'll be $85 kid."

"The hell it is $85."

"Either that or get out." Damn, we started looking for through the wallet scrounging up any bills we could find.

"Here take it," I said shoving the bills at him.

"All right then, here we go." He started driving... fast.

"I don't think we should do this," I said.

"What do you mean? What's the worst that could happen?" Famous last words. She's sealed our fate. We are going to die.

"We could suffer a particularly bloody death."

"Oh... They're vegetarians,remember"

"So,what? We're not safe until Twilight's crisis is averted"

"Oh... you mean when J-" I covered her mouth.

"shh...they could be listening"

"What in the hell are you talking about"

"They've got that supernatural hearing, remember...vampires"

"Well, what does it matter, they already know we're coming."

"My turn, What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Alicealready knows we're coming, remember visions" Yeah. Sometimes she has these "I can think" moments. We kept talking about how we would approach them, briefly noticing the sign that said "Calawah Way" 0.5 miles.

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

It was one vision I wouldnt be able to explain to the rest of my family. Who were these girls and how did they know so much about us? Surely I wouldn't be able to keep this from Edward for long. As much as he claims to try, he can't help reading our minds. And based on the news he's heard, he hasnt been very happy lately. No one has really been the same.

I hadnt understood. Shouldn't it amtter that Edward would be happy with a human. Even if he did end up killing her- which wouldn't happen, shouldn't happen, shouldn't we give it a chance?

'No."

I sighed. "Invasion of privacy,Edward."

"While I was invading, I saw something." He answered. As I said, I couldnt keep it from him much longer.

"What was that? I asked.

"Who are those girls? What do they have to do with us?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I said. It wasnt a complete lie.

"I think you do." He said.

"They know everything about us." I confessed.

"Do you think they're vampires?" He asked.

"No,no. "They're not." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? This could be dangerous." He walked away before I could explain.

Day One of the five straight days of Twisted Twilight. . Subscribe. The works.


	5. New House

"We're actually here" she said in a worshiping tone. We started making our way through the underbrush and branches to find the house.

"I know right, this is crazy." I said as I heard a crack. "Who's out there!" I said, looking around suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" she said. Deaf Bitch(JK)

"We should go find the house." I said, still wary of the sounds.

"Yeah." she agreed. We walked around for about 10 minutes, until we saw a big glass house. The Cullen's house. Jackpot.

"Should we knock?" I suggested, looking around.

"I don't know. I guess. Maybe we don't have to, they probably know we're here." Alyssa said, probably internally arguing with herself.

"Well we should be polite, they are vampires you know" I said as I looked at the stairs leading up to the house.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Alyssa said loudly.

"shh, you're too loud." I said then continued. "It's now or never, we go or die because there's nowhere else we can go." I had already decided that since going back home wasn't an option, dying was now a high possible.

"Yeah, Yeah let's do this for the twi-hards" We walked up to the front door. I ringed the bell and Edward came to the door.

"Who are you?" he said in a deep voice, huh, he doesn't look that different, the fake makeup is just gone and is totally real.

"Can we come inside, please?" I said, no need pissing of a bipolar vampire, especially since I'm a little bipolar.

"Not until you tell me who you are." Excuse me? Your fucking vampires and you think you can't let me into your house? The fuck? I took a really deep breath and my hands started trembling.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you do not let me into that muthafucking house, I will fucking go to Bella and tell her not to waste her mind and time on your bipolar ass." There was silence all around us from Edward and Bella.

"Yo! Let her in! She sounds awesome!" Emmett said loudly, his bass-like laughter going through the house and the surrounding area.

"OMG, That's Emmett." Alyssa squealed.

"I know right, the only person who can make a good joke up in there." I pushed by Edward and Alyssa followed suit. Edward looked kind of shocked but what could he do?

"Okay, so where are we?" Alyssa said, looking at me. Everyone looked confused and looked at me to.

"We're up to the part when he goes to Alaska." We both looked at him with accusatory glares. I couldn't hold it for long,cause i'm not like that.

"You're leaving." Esme accused, talking for the first time. She looked kind of disappointed.

"Yeah, I have to." he answered. Liar. He was just being mad pussy.

"Go tell Carlisle. He has a full tank of gas and you already know where to go." Then the whole family looked at us again suspiciously.

"And how do you know this." Rosalie questioned. Bitch. Always in people's shit.

"We are from another dimension where your lives are recorded in books-4 actually- from now until about 2 years after this" I said matter-of-factily not trying to waste time. Thank god for them being vamps cause they took it real easy.

"Then why are you here?" Edward said. Ugh. I think just seeing my fourth most hated character just brings out the worst in me.

"You know what Edward, suck my muthafucking dick and like it, cause I was about to tell you, I DON'T KNOW!" Alyssa started laughing so hard and kept laughing when she said-

"OhMygosh? Why would you say that?" She laughed.

He gave me a hard glare, and shot a quick look at Alyssa.

"Uh,okay. See you later, Edward." Emmett said, trying to diffuse the tension.

Alyssa stopped laughing after a while.

"What do we do now?" I said.

"You can stay with us." Esme said, not even waiting for a consensus from the rest.

"Serious?" Alyssa asked, looking at Esme.

"Can we... look around?" I said. They all nodded, giving us the go.

"Wow... It's the house and it's real too." Alyssa slapped my arm.

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa said.

"Sorry, but it's THE house, and if you compare it to the houses I've lived in it's actually real." We walked around, looking at the graduation caps and the empty rooms. While we were walking by one,Alicecame out of nowhere and pushed us in.

"You guys can stay in this room. It's one of the few with a bed. We have some clothes but we can buy some for your size soon. Here are some pajama's, have a good night." She closed the door and left. I liked Alice, and now I would never have to buy clothes. Ever.

"What should we do now?" Alyssa said.

"First, we should put all our stuff in one bag, this is too much stuff to carry. Then, we should read up on Twilight, I don't want to be caught off guard by all of this." I replied.

We looked at the pages, I also had my Twilight Lexicon Timeline page. Thank God. So today was Wednesday, January 19th. Yesterday, Bella just came to Forks, like I care. Edward would be in Alaskawith... Tanya. Time to go to Bed.


	6. Make up Hate

This is the next chapter of the story, pretty much. I've decided to update every day now. This chapter is awesome filler so just read and love. Emmett is one of the most awesome people in the story so he will be way more involved than the others.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we had to go to school. I had woken up after Alyssa, so she was ready before me. For once, it seemed she had wanted to go to school. She was looking at me, laughing. I pulled myself up,still sitting on the bed as I massaged my temples.<p>

"Ugh," I groaned. "What?" I had said looking at her mischievous grin.

"Just look in the mirror and give me a five second head start on running." She said. I got up and went into the bathroom.

"What the-" I looked in the mirror. What the fuck! Makeup. She knows damn well I don't want anything on my- or this face. She had already scampered down the stairs.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted. I followed down the stairs, getting more angry every second.

I heard her laughing. As I was running, I slammed right into Emmett. I tried to run past him . Then he picked me up by my collar. I couldn't even breathe right.

"Where are you headed?" He said. Swinging me around a little.

"To murder that bitch." I replied. He started laughing and put me down. I walked slowly choosing my steps as I went around the house.

"Where did you go,Alyssa?" I said in a sing-song voice. No answer. Then I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale-Cullen, tell me where Alyssa is." I said in the most evil tone I could bring up that early in the morning. He looked a little shocked at the fact of his full name being brought up by a stranger but he wasn't trying to show it. He pointed at a white door across the room, I ran over and knocked on the door.

"Alyssa,Open the door!" I yelled,banging on it.

"No." She said lowly, barely above a whisper.

"Who's door is this?" I questioned the vampires.

"No one's but-"Alice said, stopping as a crash sound resonated throughout the house. I had kicked the door so hard it broke right off the hinges.

"Soo, New girl's strong, other one not so much." Emmett said chuckling. I dragged her back upstairs, lecturing her even though she is six months older than her she can't do that. We both came back down the stairs a while after, ready for school and whatever the day brought us.

"How are we going to get there?" Alyssa asked, drinking a capri sun. We had already changed and were waiting on the couch.

"Emmett's going to bring you."Carlisle said , as he head out to the garage for his car.

"How is he going to-oh shit." I said. A gust of wind. and in a matter of atleast 10 seconds, we are in front of Forks High School and Emmett's gone. Whatever. And did I forget to mention that Esme and Carlislewant to have a "talk" with us about our live in the other dimension like it's any of their business.

That's so nosy, but I guess our business becomes their business since they made us food last night. School was about to start, so while we waited for the bell to ring, we talked about our schedules. For this year, we would be sitting behind Bella and Edward for Biology. Great, just great. And what else could happen? We both walked into the school, and some bitch tripped and fell into me bringing us both down.

"What the fuck! Man!" I looked over at who wanted to Be a dumbass and push me down.

**Bella**


	7. Disappear

"I'm sorry." she said. Then she started blushing, embarrassed and picked up our bags. of all the people in this school to run into.

"Just watch where you're walking next time, alright. You don't want to get hurt. My name's Evelyn, that's Chelsea." I pointed at Alyssa. She waved slightly.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" she said. They traded schedules, giving it a once-over.

"We both have...Gym." Bella and Alyssa groaned.

"C'mon, let's go." I said, dragging them both down the hall towards the gym. We got dressed to play volleyball. We met up with Mike, Tyler ,Eric, Jessica, Lauren and Angela. Coincidence, much.

"They aren't doing volley ball today, It's tennis paired." Mike was looking at Bella, as if his stare would will her to him.

"Bella, how about you play with Mike, I got to protect this one." I pointed at Alyssa. I briefly noticed that I was taller then some of them. Bonus!

"Yeah, Sure." she replied. They all went their respective places and began playing. Since Alyssa actually played tennis before and I'm wicked strong there was no problem. We won all of our matches because of me. I'm a little bit stronger than I was before. The day breezed by quickly, and the teachers started loving us because we answered questions correctly. Emmett ran us home again, laughing the whole way there.

"Whatever, atleast we know it's because we're underage." I said, sitting on the couch across from Carlisle and Esme.

"Um, how underage are you?"Carlisleasked.

""Oh, I turned 13 five months ago, and Alyssa is turning 14 in May." I answered.

"Whoa, you guys are children." They answered.

Alyssa scoffed."Babies? Babies do not get into situations like this!"She always exaggerated like this. They had said children.

I pinched her."She's very sentimental about her age." I said to them hoping that they would get the message.

They nodded."We can see that." They said, then Carlisle continued.

"In your world, we are characters in a book, correct?" We nodded in agreement.

"So, how much of our lives exactly?"

"We know your lives until two years into the future." Alyssa said. They looked at us with astonishment.

"Can you tell us?"Carlisle asked.

"NO we can't." I said, crossing my hands across my chest.

"Why not, what could happen." They said.

"Let's see here,lots of people would die, more than how many should, and Edward would never fall in love, some people would never be born and the Volturi would kill all of you." I said, counting them off my fingers.

"Oh... well... okay,I guess I don't want to know." Esme said.

"Alyssa we have to go, Recon Mission, remember? Find out who we are, where we live, our family, then we have to figure out what's next." I said. We have planned this for a while, but we never got the time.

"Yeah,who's coming with us." Alyssa said, looking around.

"Jasper and Alice can go, can't they?" Carlisle proposed and they nodded in compliance.

"First, we should get our information. We have to find out who the hell we are." I said.

She sighed."Then, I guess we have to use these faces to our advantage."

I groaned. "What?"

"Go to libraries." She said.

"Does it look like they've spent a minute anywhere fundamental?" I chided.

She scoffed."Okay."

"Check a mall." She said.

"Eh." She said."Let's go."

* * *

><p>In the end,Alice and Jasper broke into the school and got our records. We just waited outside like the smart people we are and talked. It took them like a minute to get back outside.<p>

"Read it and weep."Alice handed us our past records. We read through it quickly.

"Our parents are dead? I asked."So... where are we left in all of this?"

Alice sighed, looking at both of us quickly."Adopted." She smiled.

I automatically caught on, but Alyssa didn't.

"What the hell?" She said."By who?"

I groaned."She'll get it eventually."

We got back inside the car and drove back to their home.

"I feel like a guy." Alyssa whined.

"Stop complaining,"I said."You were fine until you started bitching."

"Okay,can we take a shower or some thing then eat." Alyssa asked. Bad sign: Alyssa never actually wanted to eat.

"Of course, what would you like to eat." Esme said, eager to make anything and really play mom.

"Anything, just anything." We said running up the stairs to take a shower and change. We used Alice's bathroom instead of ours because the door was locked. After we changed, we both ran into the room, but Alice or Rosalie had bought clothes and there were bags everywhere. I tripped over a bag and hit my head on a bookcase. It hurt like hell and there was blood covering atleast one quarter of my face. Alyssa started laughing at me, not seeing the full extent of the damage.

"Alyssa! I'm bleeding!" I said. Then she got serious.

"Holy shit, the vampires are going to eat you." She said, then put a hand over her mouth as if she thought I would beat her in this condition.

"Shut your mouth, you so stupid." I walked out, and said really loudly-

"Carlisle, can you help me!" He came up the stairs in a second and checked the damage. He lightly touched over my face. The cut was a little below my hairline and was starting to drip on the floor there.

"Yeah, of course, this will need stitches." he said. Damn it, that's retarded. He brought me into the Living room where everyone's eyes were trained on my head.

"What happened to you?"Alice said. she wasn't looking at me... but the blood that was dripping down.

"There were bags all over the place in the room and I tripped." I said, wincing at the pain it took to even talk. Everything was more sensitive here.

"Oh my gosh, did you get blood on my bags!" Rosalie screeched, running up the stairs and coming back while Carlisle was stitching my wound.

"God, don't you believe in Morphine?" I asked Carlisle. He looked at me with some type of pity. He then injected me and I couldn't feel it anymore. Now, onto more important business.

"No Bitch I didn't get any blood on your shit." I said as Carlisle finished stitching.

"Good, your so lucky." she said. I got up and went in her face. Just because I didn't look the same doesn't mean I can't act the same.

"Lucky that I'm not a bitch, I know it's amazing." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh, shit." Alyssa laughed. She had been quiet most of the time we were done there. Usually if something happened to me, it would eventually happen to me.

"Shut up," I said."Before you hurt yourself." I chided.

She scoffed."Oh, really?"

"I'm serious, dipshit." I threatened."Sit down."

She sighed."Fine,Fine" She slumped into a chair.

I sighed. Crisis averted. Didn't want to clean up her remains anytime soon.

After I was done getting stitched, they had made food for us. Alyssa had gotten so tired, she'd fallen alsleep on the sofa.

"Ugh," I groaned." See, I would carry her, but now we weigh close to the same." I said, disgruntled.

"It's fine," Esme said."Emmett, do us a favor."

"No," He laughed."WHAT?" I said. I mean, she wasn't even that heavy. Emmett will probably treat us like this for a while. He was just like a...brother. I put my hands over my face and curled myself up. Then, I realized that I was starting to cry.

"Take her up to the room upstairs. She's tired." He still brought her though. Esme knelled in front of me and removed my hands from my face. Then, she pulled me in for a hug. I didn't say anything but I hugged her back. She started rubbing circles into my back.

"What's wrong?" She murmured, trying to understand. She had no hints really, I mostly cry from the basis of my thoughts.

"Emmett acts like a brother. I had a little brother and now I realize... I realize I'll never see him grow up." I said, leaning back and putting my feet up on the couch. I needed to get away from them. I stood up, and went to the stairs.

"I'm um... I'm gonna go to bed now." I said, looking at Esme. She nodded and I practically ran to the room. Then I sat on the bed, and waited for Alyssa to wake up in a few hours.

Alyssa had slept abnormally long. Longer than usual. I decided to go wake her up.

"Alyssa,"I whispered."Get up." She didn't.

"Get up." I said louder. She didn't even move. I decided something else.

"Oh my gosh, it's Brendon Urie!" I yelled.

She got up." You're serious?" she asked."Where?" She said, looking side to side.

I laughed."Nowhere."

She groaned.

"Just get up. I've been bored all night."

'You've been up all night?" She mumbled.

"Yeah. And you've been sleeping all night."

She looked puzzled."You're deprivation is sickness."

I scoffed."Just get up. It's Saturday, you going to sleep the day away?"

She nodded."I planned on it. Where is everyone?"

" Out." I said.

"And Edward?"

'Still not back yet. He's such a cliche."

"When's he supposed to come back?" She asked.

'Why, you scared?" I teased.

"No,it's just... Much can't get done without him." She answered.

"Sleep gives you a brain. That's why you haven't done anything." I got up, and walked away, grumbling. Then she shut the bathroom door.

"Ugh!" She screamed."It's only 7:00! Why the hell did you wake me up?"

I laughed. Obviously she would see the time. She's way more lazy than she was before.

"I was waiting forever for you to wake up." I said.

"Well then, let's go do something productive." She said, looking at me expectantly.

"Umm... Well you see, Emmett and the rest said they would teach us how to drive."

"Hell,no! i would kill us all!" She said.

"Maybe you just won't drive." I decided.

" So I won't have to drive, right?" She said, hopefully.

"I guess so, but you'll owe me." I said.

"How?" She said."You're saving lives.'

"When we become vampires, you have to... let me use whatever ability I have on you whenever I want." I decided.

"What? How do you know that will even happen?"

"For the next year, we will be surrounded by vampires, one of them are bound to change us." I said, liking my logic.

"Mmhmm. What do you know that I don't?"

'What the fuck are you talking about, read the muthafucking book, man! James,Laurent,Victoria, Riley, Bree, The muthafucking Volturi, for god's sake."I counted off of my fingers, then continued."the niggas are coming!"

"Okayy," She laughed.'But I'd put money on you getting changed first."

I scoffed."Yeah, Okay."

We headed to a field where I could learn how to drive.

"You're going to teach her how to drive?" Alyssa asked Emmett."You can't drive yourself!"

He laughed."Just sit down,little one."

She groaned."I'm not little."

"You are." I said, as I got inside the car.

'You're going to get hurt!" She called.

I sighed, opening the window."You getting in or...?"

She groaned."Ugh. If I die, you:Emmett, stay away from my funeral."

I laughed.'Okay,let's start."

"Alright, yeah, your friend there, she's a riot." Emmett said, fully sarcastic.

I nodded. "I know. No one takes her seriously."

"I heard that!" She answered.

I put the car in drive and positioned my hand on the wheel.

'Hold the gas." He said.'You can speed, you won't crash."

"Uh, people do." She complained.

I ignored her, and stepped on the gas. And, yes, I was speeding.

"You're a natural.' He said.

"Oh my god! Slow down!" She said.

"Shush." I said.

"Turn!" She said."Watch out!"

"Ugh! Shut up!"I said.

"Watch out." Emmett said.

I looked up, and we were inches away from a tree, and I froze. Emmett grabbed the wheel and once I opened my eyes, we were back on the grass.

'What the hell?" Alyssa said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

'Told you that you wouldn't crash. And if she would've stopped panicking, you wouldn't have." He eyed her.

"Okay,Okay." She said. "I get it." When we had gotten back to the house, Rosalie had run up to Emmett.

"I heard you guys almost crashed! Are you alright?"

Alyssa laughed, a little."Oh yeah, WE'RE fine."

"I did not ask you, little girl."

That's when I got pissed the hell off.

"I'm not a little girl, shit." Alyssa must've noticed me getting pissed off.

"Uh, Megan. Let's go get changed." Alyssa said.

"No, I've had it with this bitch." I said.

"Uh,no. Let's go." She pulled my arm.

"Why are you always saying something?" I asked.

"Don't answer her," Alyssa said."Come on."

She successfully dragged me away, but I had to say one more thing.

"You have got ONE more chance, bitch!"

She groaned."Megan,shut the fuck up and go calm down. Shit,man."

She shut the door behind us." You need anger-management."

"She pisses me off." answered nonchalantly. Who does she think she is, other then an all...powerful...vampire. Well... I don't give a shit.

"Ugh, you're 'll murder you."

I shrugged. "I don't give two shits."

"You're impossible." She mumbled.

"Oh,come on. What's the worst that will happen?"

"Uh,death."

I laughed."Starvation is making you delusional."

"Wha-? Ugh,fine, Megan. Fine." She said.

"Alyssa, Alyssa, seriously, can I ask you something." I said.

"What." she answered,clearly mad.

"You mad?" I started laughing.

"Yes,I'm fucking mad at you!"

"Alright, Alright, let's go ask if we can go to Bella's house."

"Why?" she replied.

"Maybe not, how about we... god, go shopping." I said, wincing at how much my mind and voice agreed with what I was saying.

"Yeah, and we'll buy some food." she said, she knows me so well.

"C'mon, C'mon!Alice!" I screamed. We found her talking to Jasper real low about something, and when we came they stopped.

"That's so rude." She whispered.

"Shush,Hearing." I whispered back. What did it matter anyway, they could hear for miles.

"Oh, sorry." she said. They walked up to us, we took a step back, cause Jasper looked... scary.

"Sorry, I apologize for being so stereotypical." I said. Alyssa punched me, conveying the message"Shut up" loud and clear.

"We were wondering... if you would bring us shopping." she said.

"Of course we would go!"Alicesaid.

"Really? Are you sure? You guys looked like you were talking about something really important." I said.

"Nope, Nothing important." she said. Me and Alyssa exchanged a glance.

"Alright then, let's go." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, we should." I replied.

"Wait a second, isn't Bella going to be out today?" she said/.

"And? What's the prob... oh.. well, we just have to avoid her. Huh. I guess Alice and Jasper can drive us there, then they could do their own thing." They couldn't just meet her now.

"Okay, so can you just drop us off?"

They nodded."Sure."

"We could avoid some drama for one day." Alyssa said.

I nudged her. "Shut up."

The ride there was uneventful. But I knew I was in for pure hell...shopping with Alyssa.

"Thanks. See you later." I said.

"Prepare to be girl-...ified." Alyssa said.

"Ugh," I groaned. "You mean hell?"

"Shush. One day you'll love it." She gushed.

"No,No... I never will." I said stubbornly.

She glared."You and Bella would get along great." She skipped away.

Inside, she pulled me in and out stores, forcing me to hold shirts and shoes. This was worse than any surgery, any beating or any fight I'd ever had.

"Now, can we do what I came here for?" I groaned.

She stared."What was that?"

" To eat, god dammit." I mumbled.

"Oh, yeah,yeah. Whatever. Where do you want to eat?" She said.

I surveyed the block quickly and pointed to the diner. "The only food place I see in walking distance. Let's go there." I said.

"Eh, I don't care. I'm not eating ANYWAY. So-"

"Yeah, you are. These bodies can't afford to lose no weight. Besides, you and I both now how easily you get sick." I added.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"Ugh... Bitch, you're eating." I said.

"Fine, fine, fine." She said.

We went to the diner and sat at a table by the was sunny, yet still freezing.

"I still don't want to eat." she mumbled.

"Alyssa! Shit." I said.

The waitress came next to us, with a notepad.

"What can I get you?" She said.

"Nothing." Alyssa said. I kicked her.

"Sh- ouch." She winced. "Uh, a veggie burger. And-uh- apple juice."

I smiled. Something was a step up for her.

"You?" She turned to me.

'A regular burger," I emphasized." And a coke." Alyssa scoffed.

"Okay. Thank you.' She walked away.

"You happy?" She said. "I'm eating."

'A garden burger. That's disgusting." I said.

She laughed a little. "It's healthy.'

"it's sad. it's a sad mockery of a burger." I said.

"Don't be so judgmental." She said.

"I'm being reasonable." I answered.

"Is that Bella and Charlie?" Alyssa asked.

"Uh... yeah. It is." I said. "Small world."

"Small town." Alyssa said."Can we go now?"

"Goddamn, you aren't leaving until you finish the shitty garden burger!"I said exasperated.

"Ugh. I told you I wasn't hungry." She complained.

".Let's go." I said, leaving the money on the table.

I walked past the table Bella and Charlie were sitting at. She looked at us, She waved slightly and we left. Almost 10 minutes after we had called Alice and Jasper, they had arrived, or at least I thought they had arrived. I hadn't been paying attention to anyone, even Alyssa. I was reading, and when that was going on, I was in my own world. I noticed I hadn't heard Alyssa's voice in a while.

" Alyssa?" I said out loud, hoping for an answer.

Silence.


	8. Detect

**Just to let you know, it's about to get crazy up in this story. Next Chapter will be up on Saturday. Sorry about the bold, this stupid button isn't working. Grr...**

* * *

><p>"Shit." I muttered to myself. I hope that she wasn't stupid enough to try and wander off. I decided to call Alice and Jasper back to ask them if they had seen Alyssa.<p>

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I-was, uh, reading. She may have just wandered off, or-uh...something." I stammered.

"Are you sure? Forks isn't New York. Things are different here."

I sighed. "Ugh. You're right. I'll call if I get anything."

"Okay."

All I knew is that when I found her, I was going to beat the mess out of her. I didn't even know where to look, I considered going by the group of trees close by, but then again, I considered Alyssa. Why would she be there? I went back inside the diner, and considered who would have seen her.

"Excuse me? Did you see the girl I was with? She has, uh, green eyes, blonde hair, Maybe 5'2, very, very skinny." I asked one of the waitresses.

"Uh, yes. I did." she said.

"Oh, god. How long ago?" I asked.

"Maybe 15 minutes ago. She left with some people."

What?"Were they old, I mean, how many were there?"

She thought."Uh, a few boys. Maybe a girl. They looked like her friends."

I nodded."Thanks."

Who would she have left with? I guess it wasn't that bad if she left with people her age. Just some friends, right? When I had left the diner, Alice and Jasper had just pulled up.

"Did you find her?" She asked me.

"No, but she left with some friends, I think. She should be fine. Not worried. Let's just go back." I said.

"You don't seem like your so sure." Alice said.

"She isn't." Jasper finally spoke.

"I- Oh yeah." I had forgotten. Jasper sort of had a knack for emotions.

"Let's just go," I said."She might turn up later on."

And I was right. I had been at the house for at least 3 hours before she had even come back to the house. It had been well after nightfall. I was pissed as well.

"Hey, Megan." She said, nonchalantly, hanging up her coat as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"It's 10:30! Where the hell have you been?" I asked, already sensing I would end up smacking her.

"Out. Why are you so upset?" She asked.

I chuckled wryly."You honestly don't think you did anything wrong?"

She shrugged."I don't know what the hell you're even saying!"

"We spent hours waiting on you and where the hell did you even go? Who were those people the waitress said you were with?"I asked.

"I was with Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, and Jessica." She said.

"You don't even know them! Why didn't you even tell me where you were going anywhere?"

"I did. You were too busy reading, you probably weren't even paying attention."

I groaned."I feel like beating you up, but you're right. You kind of scared me."

"What? Why?"

"Are you stupid? Don't answer that. It's been almost four hours, you idiot." I said."What idiot wouldn't find anything wrong with this? What were you guys doing anyways? If you did any shit with any of those boys-"

"What the hell? Is THAT what you thought? That's nasty. Did you really think that. Maybe YOU'RE stupid." She laughed.

"It's not funny. Four hours is a lot of time to be gone with THREE guys, you stupid asshole."

"Okay. I'm sorry I scared you." she said.

"I'm still mad at you. And I'm going to kick those boy's asses."

"NO,no,no,no," she said."Why would you do that? It's not their fault, it's-uh... mine."

I glared. "So you're saying you want me to kick your ass?"

She groaned."Ugh, NO. You didn't think it'd be a good idea being around them? Don't they have an important part of this story here?"

I blinked. She may have been right. Cue the world ending.

"So? If that's what the hell you were doing, WHY didn't you tell me before running off with a bunch of people you don't know!" I scolded.

"Ugh, you're acting so dumb right now. I TOLD you I was leaving! Gosh." She said.

"I would have said "no" if you did." I said.

"If you were listening." She added.

"And if you knew I wasn't listening to you, why'd you go off and do what you wanted? You don't know everything. Stop acting as if you do. Your my sister, blood or not. Hence the vamps." I smiled.

"Fine. Okay." She smiled back."I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"I have on more question."I said

"What?" She snapped

"How'd you get here?"

'i walked." She mumbled.

"What the-Ugh. Go, go to bed." I snapped.

The next morning, I had, as always, been up first. It was Sunday, and Edward would be back any moment now. I went downstairs, to tell Alice that Alyssa was fine, if she hadn't already known.

"I knew she'd be fine." Alice said. Handing me a plate of sausage and eggs. Gotta love vampire cooks.

"I shrugged."Thanks. I guessed that. Just trying to be courteous, What time is it anyway?"

"Uh, 6:30. Why are you up so early anyway?" She asked in turn.

"I don't know. Must have slept well, I guess." I said. I only slept for about 3 hours. Since Edward would be back soon, everything would going to get back into motion. I had been looking through Twilight to see what we should do.

It may have been hours after that when Alyssa woke up.

"How long have you been up? She said, groggily.

"How long have you not been up?" I responded.

"Ugh," she said."Stop being so rigid. It's 10:00. People don't wake up early on weekends."

"Especially when out late." I said.

"I said sorry. Now shut up about it." She said.

"Whatever. But get up, Edward's coming back today. You can sleep off your hangover some other time." I said.

"I didn't...Ugh, Whatever." She got up and slammed the bathroom door. I laughed a little. It was always funny when Alyssa was mad.

She came out at least 20 minutes later.

"Don't say anything. I'm mad at you." She said.

"Aw,"I said."Is Alyssa mad?"

"Yes."

"Is Alyssa mad?" I teased.

"Yes." She answered.

"Does Alyssa want to hit Megan?" I added.

"What are you trying to do?" She said, fighting a smile.

"You know you can't stay mad at anyone, especially me. So quit it." I said.

"And you know I hate it when you're right." SHe said.

"I know," I said."Let's go downstairs before they think we went AWOL." I said. When we had gotten downstairs, Edward was talking to everyone.

"Edward!" Alyssa exclaimed, going forward to run at him. I pulled her away, while simultaneously squeezing her arms.

"Ow!" She said.

"Don't be stupid." I muttered.

"Sorry." She wispered.

"Hey." I said, to all of them.

"Megan." Edward replied, wryly.

"What's up?" I answered, awkwardly.

"And, uh," He coughed."Alyssa."

"Hey." She said. Okay, this was getting real tiring, real fast.

"Excuse me," I said. "Edward, can we talk to you? Up-Upstairs." The rest of the family looked around at him.

He seemed unfazed by the sudden attention."Sure."

Alyssa and Edward followed after me up the stairs into the room we slept in.

"What is it?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What exactly went on with the Denali?" I wanted to make sure that everything went to plan.

"Why is it your concern?" He snapped. Alyssa's jaw fixed. She must have thought that would get me upset.

"Edward just answer. It's for your benefit." She said, crossing her arms.

I sighed, why was he being so stubborn? "Just tell, man. You won't spontaneously combust or anything."

"Nothing that would affect you happened." He said, adamantly. Oh, for all things holy.

"Anything with Tanya." Alyssa sneered, way out of character. Edward stiffened.

"Shut up, Alyssa." I said.

"I just went out to think. " He said, finally.

"About?" I pressed. Gosh, he wasn't getting me anywhere.

"I was thinking about enough for you?" He said, narrowing his eyes at us. It seemed way meaner when he did it than when other people would.

"That's all. You can go now,Edward." I said, and he left quickly. Alyssa then started looking in the drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants.

"Why are you about to put those on." I said, starting to laugh.

"It's Sunday." She grumbled." They're playing football."

"But we're not playing." I said, and her mood instantly brightened.

"Really, then how are we going to check Edward and crap like that." She said.

"No, Edward ditches football. To spy on Bella... Gosh, read the book. That's your new reason for staying up."

"Fine, how do you expect us to get there?" She asked.

"Well, he ran. Which means his car's here..." Alyssa instantly started to wave her hands around.

"You're kidding me. You're going to drive it?' She asked.

"Hell, yeah."I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"To her house?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go."

"Ugh, Fine. But no kids are doing this at 11:30 in the night. NONE." She complained.

"Whatever." I called.

We managed to leave within half an hour. I hadn't exactly planned what I was doing, but I did have directions. I fully expected, however, to get into some trouble with him. But you have to do what's necessary.

"Okay. What-What are you expecting to do?" Alyssa said. "What's your big genius idea?"

"I-" I didn;t have one. "We wait."

"Oh,god." Alyssa said, already knowing what I was thinking. "I'm going to sleep."

"Go." I said., and she immediately dozed off.

I watched but there was no movement in or around the house for hours, and now I was inches away from going back home. Then I saw the window move. I got outside the car, and ran to the back of the house. Edward appeared in front of me, and he looked in a very bad mood.

"Just get in the car, I'll drive you back to my place." He said, sighing. I walked to the car and got in with Edward. He was quiet during the way back. How long has it been since he's eaten? I thought.

"Not very long." He says with a smile. It's meant to be menacing but all I see is pain.

"Oh." I say softly, and that's all we say to each other. We are in front of the house in a matter of minutes. I pick up Alyssa, mostly because I don't know exactly how long it's been since Edward's eaten. We both go to sleep and leave the world behind.


End file.
